The Whispers Of My Past
by WolframLover09
Summary: Evelyn was Dr. Erksine's assistant. She helped finalize the serum, now all they needed was to find the right man for it. One day this skinny man from Brooklyn came into their examine room. They both agreed in having him join the military, but was he the right man for the serum? {Story 1 to The Edge Of Destruction Series. All of them will be Steve/OFC.}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Evelyn Black. I work for Dr. Abraham Erskine. I was supposed to be on a little vacation but he had me come in for work today. What we are doing is we are trying to find soldiers to take a special serum to create the ultimate soldier.

Dr. Erskine has performed this procedure before, but it was on a dangerous man. He was forced to do it, and I do not blame him for preforming the procedure.

The man that forced him goes by the name Johann Schmidt, also known as the Red Skull. I do not know why he is called that, nor do I want to know. For all I know it could be a literal meaning.

I was walking down the hallway with Dr. Abraham Erskine. Our location was held at the World Exposition Fair. The place was crowded. I hated it.

"How many people have we enlisted today?" I asked Erskine but I received no response.

As I turned to face him, I noticed he stopped and was watching something. I gave him a questionable look before I turned to face what he was looking at. There stood a tall handsome man in a military uniform. In front of the man stood a small and lanky man.

"You really are going to do this again?" The taller one asked.

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." The smaller one answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

He couldn't be thinking of joining right? He wouldn't make it.

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you." The man replied with an irritated tone. "Worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this…" The smaller one who I think is named Steve.

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's a war!" I could tell that he was very concerned for his friend. I would be too.

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me." Now the little guy was getting a bit irritated.

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…"

"Yes!"

"…In my little red wagon."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to sit in a factory, Bucky." The man I presumed was Bucky gave Steve an eye roll. "Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

I turned to look at Abraham and he gave me a small smile and a nod. I had a feeling that he likes this Steve guy.

"Right, 'cause you got nothing to prove. Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Bucky warned his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve replied with a smirk.

"You're a punk." Bucky retorted and gave his friend a big hug.

As Bucky walked away Steve shouted at him. "Don't win the war 'till I get there!"

"This could be our guy." Abraham said in his German accent.

I nodded to his words. "I can see a soldier in him."

"Just a soldier?" Asked Abraham.

"A great one." I looked towards Abraham. "A great man as well."

I walked into an examine room with Dr. Erskine. In the room sat the man from before, Steve. He had this very confused look on his face. I imagined he was wondering why we were here and why I, a woman, was in a Military medical exam room.

"So, you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis." Erskine spoke out.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

I bit back a smile. I knew where Abraham was going with this. It was a test.

"Where are you from Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus?" He looked at his file and then read through it. "Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file…" Steve mentioned nervously.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in." Abraham said to Steve.

"It's the five tries." I added and Steve looked over at me but looked back at Abraham quickly. I could tell he was nervous that I was here. "Should I leave?" I asked Abraham.

"No, Ms. Black. You are fine." He turned to Rogers. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?" Rogers asked.

I nodded at the same time Abraham answered his question. "Yes."

"I don't want to kill anyone…" Steve began to say. "I don't like bullies." When I heard that my heart sank. I could tell that he has been through a lot. "I don't care where they are from. Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe now what we need is the little guy, huh?"

"I can offer you a chance." Abraham had begun to say as he leaned against the table. "Only a chance."

"I'll take it." Rogers agreed without hesitation.

"Good, so where is the little guy from, actually?" Abraham asked and started to open his file.

"Brooklyn." Steve said as he rose up from the chair he sat on.

"Congratulations, soldier." Abraham said after he stamped Steve's form and walked out of the room.

Steve opened his file and smiled brightly when he saw his form had been accepted. I looked up and noticed that I was still in the room. I held out a hand for him to shake. He took it and I could feel how weak he was.

"Congratulations, Mr. Rogers. I hope to see you soon." I said and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." He said simply. He really wasn't that great at talking with women. It was cute.

I turned around to make my leave before I heard him speak to me. "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking…?" His voice sounded nervous.

I turned around to face him and smiled when I said my name. "Evelyn Black, please call me Evelyn or Lyn."

"Steve Rogers…" He said and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Of course you already knew that."

"It's still nice to have an introduction, Mr. Rogers." I said.

"Please call me Steve…"

"Steve." I said and then made my way out of the room. I was happy to know I made a small or large impact on this man's life. He wanted to be in the military so badly.

Erskine and I made an agreement. We both had a say in who gets the procedure since I helped him finalize the serum. I felt like that was too much, that he can just make the decision himself. He insisted and I couldn't help but say yes.

How I came to be his assistant was through Howard Stark. I happen to be a family friend of his. My mother and father are no longer in my life. Father was killed in the war and my mother died when I was a couple of months old. The Starks helped my father raise me and there is no payment I could give them to show my gratitude.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my chapter for this new story I am making. So far I have written up to five chapters and I love it! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked with Agent Peggy Carter to the line of men Erskine and I have gathered. I smiled when I saw that Rogers was there. He looked so small compared to the other men. I wondered if they have given him a hard time yet.

"Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter and this is Dr. Black. She is an assistant to Dr. Erskine. I supervise all operations of this division."

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." Some rude soldier said. Weird, I don't remember picking him. Maybe Erskine picked him when I was gone?

"What's your name, soldier?" Peggy asked.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty." Hodge bowed a bit.

"Step forward, Hodge." Peggy commanded and he did so. "Put your right foot forward."

He put his foot out to her and gave a smug grin. Oh yes, please hit this asshole, Peggy.

"Are we dancing? 'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." Gimore said with a cocky attitude.

"Bad move, Hodge." I said and as soon as I said it, Peggy swung her fist into his face hard, knocking him to the ground. I walked over to Hodge and gave him an irritated look. "You will respect Agent Carter, soldier. If not, I will remove you from this program. Do you hear me?" He had gotten up and wiped away the blood from his nose. "Do you hear me?" I repeated a bit louder.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He shouted and stood up straight.

"I see you two are breaking in the men." Said a male voice coming from behind us.

"Colonel Phillips!" Peggy saluted.

Phillips walked along the men that stood before him, addressing them. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best…men…" His voice trailed off and I spotted him looking at Rogers. "…and because they are going to get better, much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man." He stood up in front of the men. "At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

"And he just removed the metal parts that were holding the pole straight up. The pole fell to the ground, he grabbed the flag and that was it. He got a ride like he was promised." Peggy told Howard and me.

"He's smarter than all the other men." Howard spoke.

"It's because he knows he can't really do anything physical. So what's the next best option? His mind." I responded as I took a drink of my coffee.

"So, have you and Dr. Abraham decided yet or are there still potentials?" Howard asked me, sitting across from me.

"There are two or three, but I think I have made up my mind." I said and paused for a moment. "I want Rogers to be the one."

"How sweet." Howard teased.

"No really. I think that this would be an amazing choice. I feel like Abraham thinks the same." I crossed my legs and shifted a bit. "Call us idiotic for choosing him, but I know he's the right man."

"How can you be so certain that he won't just waste it?" Howard asked with a frown on his face. "Aren't you and Erskine looking for the perfect soldier?"

"Something just tells me he is. When have a made myself wrong about these gut feelings?" I asked Howard and he gave me a small smile. "Exactly. Also, we are looking for a great man, not just a soldier."

Erskine, Phillips, Carter, and I were together watching as our men were doing pushups, the night before Erskine and I made an agreement to pick Rogers. Erskine had told Phillips about our agreement and he was against it.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Phillips asked and I gave him a nod.

"He's the one." I said.

"We are more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice." Erskine answered.

"When you brought a ninety pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you two, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." We all looked at Steve who was sweating and having a hard time working out with the others. "Stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him. Look at that? He's making me cry…"

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Erskine added his input.

"Do you know…" Phillips looked over to Abraham. "How long it took to set up this project?"

"Yeah, I know." Erskine said.

"We both know, Colonel Phillips." I added.

"And all the groveling I had to do in front of the senator what's his name." Phillips continued.

"I know. I am well aware of your efforts." Erskine said and made direct eye contact with Phillips.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, and he obeys orders. He's a soldier." Chester said and looked over at me. "You look like you have something to say."

"He's not a gentleman." I said without hesitation. "He treats women like trash. Roger's has everything we are looking for in a man."

"Hodge is a bully." Erskine added.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctors." Phillips muttered out and brought out a fake grenade. "You win war with guts." He threw out the grenade to the men. "Grenade!"

All but one soldier move away quickly. Steve, being the only one who didn't dodge away from the grenade, jumped on top of it. He covered the grenade with his body while pleading to everyone.

"Get away! Get back!" Steve closed his eyes as he embraced his death. Nothing happened. I looked over at Erskine and then back at Rogers. I was overcome by joy and proudness. "Is this a test?" Steve questioned as he sat up, looking over at Erskine and I.

I nodded at Steve and looked over with Erskine to Phillips. Our look confirmed our point about choosing Steve as our man. Phillips knew he was defeated in this argument.

"He's still skinny." He added before he walked off.

I was over in an opened tent, reading a book as I waited for Erskine to call for me. I heard footsteps coming and turned to find it was Steve. I smiled at the man and put my book down.

"May I help you?" I asked.

He was nervous and tried to look at me in the eyes. "I was told by Erskine that you and he have chosen me to be the super soldier."

"Yes, we did." I stood up from my chair, brushing down my skirt. "Is there a problem?"

"No! No…I just wanted to thank you for this opportunity and also to ask you a question." Steve looked to his fingers and then back up at me. "Why?"

"Why what? Why did we choose you?" I asked with a smile on my face. He nodded and I slowly made my way over to him. "I see potential in you. The only thing keeping you from being a tremendous soldier is your body." I pointed at his heart. "This is the man we need. Not some man who only has the muscles and no brain. You are a true man, Steve."

"Thank you Ms. Bl-….Evelyn." Steve corrected himself.

"I do want to thank you, however." I said and made my way back to my seat.

"For what?" Steve asked confusingly.

"For being a gentleman. You know how to treat a woman. That's one of the reasons I chose you." I saw him smile like a boy. "Now, you should be on your way. You have to get sleep for tomorrow's procedure."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Steve saluted and I grinned up at him. "Please, just call me Evelyn and don't treat me like I am superior to you. Think of us as equals, if you must."

Steve brought down his hand and nodded to me. "Alright. Have a good night, Evelyn."

"Goodnight, Steve." I said and opened my book to continue reading. He's such a fine young man. I couldn't help but pray and wonder if things would be alright tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was in the operation room with Howard, Erskine, and a bunch of other doctors and scientists. I looked at the table that we would have Steve lay on. It terrified me. This whole thing will put him through at least five to ten minutes of pain, but a life time of amazingness and strength. His body will be so much better. All of his sickness and health problems will be erased from his body, curing them.

Once Steve made it to the room, I looked over at him. He was staring at the table in awe and a hint of fright. I walked over towards Steve, holding out my hand.

"Steve, I must ask for you to remove your shirt." He nodded and then turned his back to me, taking his shirt off. He handed me his shirt and I took it from him. I lead him to the table and had him lay on it. "I'm going to strap you in. Tell me when the straps are starting to be too tight."

I tightened the straps on him until they were tight on him, but not cutting off circulation. He was so tiny on this table. It made me feel even sorrier for him. I guess the concern was etched on my face because he called out to me.

"Evelyn…" He said and I looked at his face. "I'm going to be alright."

"I know you are, but still…I hate seeing you tied up like this. I hate it more that I am the one doing it." I grew attached to the little man.

"How about this…" He began to speak. "Once I'm all done, you can treat me to something."

"I would love that. Would dinner be alright?" I asked and brushed the hair from his forehead back.

"That would be fine. When and what time?" He asked and I giggled.

"How about tonight and whenever you feel like eating." I said and he agreed.

"If you two are done making dating arrangements, I would like to get started." Abraham butted in.

I looked over at Abraham and he gave me a small wink. Erskine grabbed the microphone and started to speak into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause cellular change and then to simulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

I injected Steve with Penicillin before we began the procedure. He breathed out softly and looked up at me.

"That wasn't so bad." He said.

"That…was penicillin." I said and smiled at him and lightly touched his cheek. "You're doing an amazing job."

The table rose up and locked Steve in a capsule. The capsule locked and Abraham knocked on it.

"Steven, can you hear me?" He asked.

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve asked what I think and hope was a joke.

"Start the reactor." Erskine told Howard.

The rays started to glow inside the capsule. Howards was behind me, calling out what percentage the reactor was at. Ten percent at a time it rose. There was a loud screaming coming from the capsule. It was Steve.

I ran over to the capsule and put my hand on the window. I was too short to look into the machine. "Steve?!" I called out to him.

Erskine knocked on the capsule frantically as he shouted Steve's name. Peggy ran down the stairs and called out to us.

"Shut it down!"

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Kill the reactor!"

"No…! No!" Steve shouted from the capsule. "Don't! I can do this!"

Howard gave me a questionable look. I gave him a hesitant nod before he increased the power of the rays. Finally it reached its maximum percentage. Sparks flew and things started to shut down.

Finally it was over. The capsule opened and steam came out of the capsule. There stood a sweaty, muscular man panting as it opened all the way.

Howard and Erskine grabbed Steven out of the capsule. He leaned on the two men and looked over at me. My mouth was open and my eyes were not leaving his body or face. It's not like I was thinking he was hot, I was just amazed at how this was a success. Although, I do have to _admit_ he is handsome.

Peggy ran up next to me. She too was stunned. Steve was brought over to me and Howard smiled at me.

"What do you think? Judging by your face, I take it that this was a success." Howards said with a slight teasing tone.

"Yeah…it was." I admitted. "How do you feel?" I asked Steve.

He looked down at me and smiled shyly to himself. "Taller."

"Well you are…" I brought my hand out. "May I?" I asked wanting to know if I could touch him.

Steve nodded and I guided my hand to his chest. I felt his heart beating normally. I felt his muscles tense when I moved my hand up to his shoulder. I was a definite success.

"So…dinner, huh?" Steve mentioned with a smile.

I laughed and tapped his chest. "Alright, but first I want to do a check up on you. I want to make sure your breathing, blood, and heart rate is all normal. I wouldn't want you turning into a puddle of sweat on our date." I joked and he gave me this small shy grin.

There was a loud explosion. I was grabbed by Steve and brought down to the floor. He was holding me against himself, protecting me. I then heard a gunshot and I looked over to where the sound came from. One of the people who were watching the whole thing fired a bullet at Dr. Erskine. I screamed out in horror as I watched my best friend fall to his knees and onto the floor.

Steve took me over to him as blood came out of Abraham's body. He reached up and poked at Steve's heart. Steve gave him a nod in understanding. Abraham looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"You did great. I am very proud of you, child." He pointed at me now. "You two…look after each other…" His eyes slowly started to look past us, looking but not seeing.

I began to cry the unshed tears that formed in my eyes. I turned to Steve and gripped his shirt. "Find that man…and bring back the serum." My lips shook for a moment before I whispered out my last words. "Please…" Steve nodded and then took off after the man.

I was in a medical room, taking blood from Steve's arm. When Steve went to catch the man, the serum dropped and broke. I know some knowledge of the serum, but I only finalized it to make it better. I didn't create it.

"I think you have enough…" Steve mentioned as I took the needle from his arm.

"Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. Lucky, I am alive and I know some, but without Dr. Erskine it will take years." I told Steve as I put a band aid on his arm.

"He deserved more than this." He looked up at me. "You deserve more as well…you've been a good friend and a great doctor."

"Thank you. I try…" I mumbled and sighed. My eyes felt super heavy and swollen. All of the crying I have been doing showed on my face. "If it could only work once, he'd be proud it was you. You're an amazing man. Don't forget about that." I told Steve and placed a hand over his heart.

"You and Dr. Erskine are a lot alike. You both think I am this amazing man when I'm just a normal guy from Brooklyn who wanted a chance to be in the military." Steve said and stood up from the table. "I promise you, I will do whatever I can to make sure this gift you two gave me doesn't go to waste."

I looked up at him, noticing how close we were. I felt my cheeks flush and I quickly looked away. I cleared my throat before I spoke to him.

"Just don't die, that's all I want." I felt tears come to my eyes and felt his hand on my shoulder. I think he was trying to comfort me.

"…I can't promise you that. I don't know how well I can handle bullets and explosions." I grinned a bit and looked up at him. "Take care of yourself. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Steve." I said and he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Bye, Evelyn." He said and walked out of the room.

I lay in my bed that night. I couldn't help but wonder what came over me. I blushed at Steve Rogers. Yes he is quite handsome, even before he had this cute look to him. I have always admired his ability to be such a gentleman. Over the past week or so, he and I have grown close. He is a friend and only a friend. That's what I'll tell myself, which reminded me, I have a dinner date with Steve sometime in the future. I wonder when that will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Evelyn?" Came a male voice from my door.

"Coming!" I called out and opened the door.

I was in my night dress, but I covered myself with a blanket. When I opened the door, I spotted that it was Steve. He looked to be troubled.

"I know it's late, may I come in? I need to speak with you." He said in a serious tone.

I nodded and let him in. I shut the door behind him and went to my bed. I sat down on it and stared up at him. I took noticed that he was making only eye contact with me.

"What's wrong, Steve?" I asked. "You look to be upset."

"Colonel Phillips doesn't want me to go out on the field. He wanted an army and all he got was me. He doesn't want me. Senator Brandt came up to me and offered me something. I'll be going overseas and being on a stage." Steve explained to me.

I stood up with a deep frown. "This isn't why we made this serum." I spoke coldly. It wasn't aimed towards Steve but I think he took it that way. "I'm not mad at you, Steve. I'm mad at Phillips. If he thinks he can just-…"

"I'm going to give him time." Steve said. "I feel like he'll crack some time."

"Some time isn't now. You…" I sighed and ran my hand through my loose hair. "You were made for more than what you are being given right now. I didn't spend hours upon hours to have you become some circus monkey."

"I'm sorry…" He said. "I promised you I wouldn't let this go to waste, but I have nothing else."

I looked down before I spoke. "I don't blame you for anything, Steve. You have done nothing wrong. I just wish…" I began to say but I didn't know what to say afterwards. I wished for a lot of things. "…at least you won't die by performing."

He smiled lightly. "You should come with me. I will be on my own and…" He shrugged. "I guess having a friend there next to me will make it better."

"I would love to, Steve…but I'll be working with Stark now." I thought for a moment. "I can see if I can schedule you a performance where we will be in a month. I mean, if you'd like to come back."

"I would like that, Ma-…Evelyn." He said and sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you. I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Steve." I said and held out my arms. "Hug?"

He gave me a cheesy grin and nodded. I walked over to him and buried my face in his chest, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me snuggly. It felt nice.

I heard his heart rate speed up a bit. I looked up at him to ask him if he was alright but he stared down at me. He was so close to me. I felt his breathe on my face.

I turned away from his face. "Steve…I can't."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-..." I interrupted him.

"It's not that I'm appalled by it. And no I don't have someone waiting for me. I just don't know if it's a smart thing to do." I said.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because, I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better than me. Don't tell me that I am wrong. I know I'm not." I paused for a second. I wondered if I should tell him about my past. "I have…killed before. On accident of course, but I still did it." I looked over to him. "You don't deserve to be with a murderer. You deserve to be with someone pure."

"You don't think I won't kill people when I go out there?" Steve asked a bit frustrated. "Evelyn, you're the only woman I have ever felt comfortable with." He leaned his head down a bit to whisper to me. "As I am holding you in my arms, don't you feel something? I feel a connection with you. I am still that little guy from Brooklyn; I'm him in a bigger body."

"Steve please…don't make me go into my emotions. I have tried so hard to not fall for that little guy from Brooklyn." I spoke and I felt a lump in my throat. "You can die and what will happen to me? I'll be utterly heartbroken and devastated."

"Tell me, Evelyn." Steve paused for a moment. "Do you want us? Do you want to be with me?"

I put my hands on either side of his face. "You know my answer, Steve. But you also know that I can't right now. We can't be distracted by each other."

"When this is all over…will you then?" Steve asked, hope in his eyes.

I smiled brightly at him. "Without hesitation, yes."

There was a moment of silence as we stared into each other's eyes. Steve had to have been here for about thirty minutes. It was pretty late and I wouldn't want any suspicion.

"Steve…you need to leave. It's late." I said softly.

Steve leaned closer and placed a warm kiss to my forehead. It felt so nice and comforting. To have Steve be mine would be amazing, but I told myself before I started this to not get attached. I failed.

"Sleep well and I hope to see you in a month or so." He said as he backed away from me.

"Try to not let women pick you up off your feet." I teased.

"If they could even lift me, I wouldn't even let them try." He said and gave me a small smile before he left my room, shutting the door behind him.

At that moment I wished he would have come back. I wished he would have barged in and kissed me right here. I wished I would have just give in. but he never came back that night.

As promised, I saw him a month later. I made arrangements with his manager and people to have him and his girls perform for the military.

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" Steve, as Captain America, said into the microphone. There was silence from the audience. "Okay. Uh…I need a volunteer?"

"I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?" Shouted a heckler. "Bring back the girls!"

"I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I'll see what I can do." Steve said nervously into the microphone.

"You do that, sweetheart." The guy said back to him.

Another guy joined him and a guy after that. "Nice boots, Tinker Bell!"

"Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here." Rogers said with a sigh.

"Hey, Captain! Sign this!" And the guy pulled down his trousers. Great.

Steve quickly walked off the stage and the girls got on the stage to entertain the men. I walked past people to fine Steve. He was sitting down on the stairs talking to Peggy. A hint of jealousy coursed through me. Why was I jealous? They aren't together. They are just friends.

I walked up to Steve and Peggy, hearing them talking while I did so.

"What?" Peggy asked.

"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and be on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights." Steve answered Peggy.

"I think you happen to look rather good in those tights." I spoke up and Steve turned his head to finally see me.

A huge smile came across his face and he stood up quickly. He rushed over to me and picked me up, spinning me around. I thought he missed me but I didn't know he missed me this much. He sat me down and I could tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't know why I did that…" He said shyly.

"Don't be, I liked it." I said and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry about what happened on the stage. I'll teach them boys a lesson."

He rubbed my back, hugging me to himself. "It's alright. I understand them. They don't want to see a man in tights prancing around on stage."

"Well, they have bad taste." I teased a bit and looked up at him. I whispered to him so only he could hear me. "I missed you, Steve…"

"I missed you too, Evelyn. I didn't know how much I would miss you until the minute I left. I blamed myself for not-…"

I put a finger to his lips. "Not here…I've been thinking a lot about that night in my room. I'd like to discuss it later."

He smiled down at me and nodded.

"Oh, by the way Steve." Peggy said as she stood up. "Schmidt sent out a force to Rosano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one oh seventh. The rest were killed or captured."

Rogers looked at Peggy like he just heard the worst news of his life. "The one oh seventh?"

"What?" I asked Steve.

"A best friend of mine is in one oh seventh…I need to go speak with Phillips." Steve said and let go of me.

Peggy and I followed Rogers to where Phillips was. He walked up to his desk and began to speak to him quickly.

"Colonel Phillip?" Steve said.

"Well, if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan. And what is your plan today?" Phillips asked in a rude tone.

"I need the casualty list for Rosano." Steve demanded.

"You don't give orders to me, son…"

"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh." Steve said in a plea.

Phillips pointed at Peggy. "You and I are gonna have a conversation later."

"Please tell me if he's alive, Sir. B A R-…."

"I can spell." Phillips interrupted but gave him a saddened look. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name foes sound familiar. I'm sorry."

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it's called winning the war." Phillips responded.

"But if you know where they are, why not at least-…"

"They are thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."

"I think I understand just fine." Steve said with an irritated tone and walked out.

"You never gave him a choice, Colonel. He would be much more help to you out there than being on stage. He was made for this, but you…" I scoffed and walked off after Steve.

"Steve, what are you going to do?" I asked as I watched him start packing his stuff.

"I'm going to help those men." Steve said in a brave voice. He looked to me and rubbed my cheek. "We'll have to speak about us later on. Maybe tomorrow, I don't know."

"You think I'm going to let you drive there?" I asked Steve and grabbed his hand. "Come…I have another ride for you." I said.

Peggy, Steve, and I rode in the back of a plane that Howard was flying. I sat next to Steve and I couldn't stop fidgeting my hands. I felt his strong hand grip mine. I turned and smiled up at him.

"You two are close, aren't you?" Peggy asked as she was getting stuff ready for Steve.

"Yeah, we are." I answered.

"Agent Carter and Evelyn, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue." Howards shouted from the pilot's seat.

Steve looked awkwardly around the plane.

"Sure, that sounds good. It's been awhile!" I shouted back up at him.

"So…" Steve began to say and I looked over at him. He looked to be flustered and I think jealous. "Are you two…do you…fondue?" He asked.

"Yes…" I answered confusingly. "Have you, Steve?" Steve shifted in his seat and shook his head. "Oh, would you like some?" I asked and Steve looked like I just asked him the most embarrassing question ever.

"No, thank you. I mean… not yet. Or well…not so soon…or something."

I put my hand on his forehead, he was sweating. "Are you alright? You're hot…"

The plane shook as an explosive exploded next to us. We were under attack. I quickly grabbed Steve's parachute and put it on him.

"Get back here!" Peggy shouted as Steve opened the door to the plane. "We're taking you all the way in."

"As soon and I'm free, turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" Steve shouted at Peggy, trying to be heard over the roaring sound of the wind.

"You can't give me orders!" Peggy shouted.

"The hell I can't! I'm a captain!" He said with a small smirk. He looked over at me and I nodded at him.

"Don't die, you hear me? If you do I'll…bring you back from the grave just to smack your stupid face." I yelled but my voice cracked. I was scared for Steve.

He smiled and quickly kissed my cheek. "I'll be back, I promise." After he said that, he jumped out of the plane.

I was now at the campsite, the very next day. Rogers has not returned nor has been heard from. I knew he wasn't dead. I felt it inside of me. He was just having some setbacks. But because I thought this doesn't mean I wasn't worried as hell. I couldn't stop pacing back and forth. I had zero sleep last night too.

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you two. Now America's golden bot and a lot of other good men are dead, because you had a crush." That was directed towards me.

"I have faith in Steve." I said.

"Have…you mean had. He's dead." Phillips said.

I shook my head. "I know he's not. I know he's alive."

"Well I hope that's a big comfort for you when they shut this division down." He said in a menacing tone.

A bunch of soldiers ran to the entry of the camp. We all followed and got in front of everyone. There I saw Steve leading a huge group of men back to us. I swelled up with pride and joy. He did it!

Steve walked up to the Colonel and bowed his head a bit. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary." Phillips said with a smile and walked back to camp. He spotted me and gave me a tap on the shoulder. "Just faith?" He asked me and walked off.

I looked at Steve who was looking back at me. He was so dirty and sweaty, but I didn't care. I waved shyly at him and decided screw everything. I ran towards him and launched myself into his arms.

He caught me and held me snuggly in his hold. I surrendered myself into my emotions. I stopped holding back my feelings I had for him. I looked up at him and admitted to myself that I was in love with this man.

"You had me so worried, Captain." I said and bit my bottom lip.

"Sorry, Ma'am…I couldn't call my ride." He said as he held up the device Peggy gave him.

"Well, Sir…you're going to have to make it up to me." I ran my thumb across his dirty cheek. "And don't say dinner because I still have to make that up."

"Then we are even?" He asked and I felt his hand rubbing my back.

"Like hell we are." I said and lightly kissed his lips. "You can make it up to me when we talk about us." He was speechless. Steve's mouth was slightly opened after I kissed him. It was very amusing to witness. "Cat catch your tongue?"

"No…just a beautiful woman captured everything I had to say by kissing me." He spoke softly.

I didn't care if people were watching or listening. He was the only one I could see at that moment. "Well, she's lucky to have kissed you."

"Other way around." Rogers said with a huge grin. "Although I wouldn't mind another from the beautiful woman."

"…Hmm…maybe later." I said and let go of him. "I'll see you soon. I have to go stop a lot of letters that Phillips sent out today. See you later, Steve." I waved him bye as I walked away. I was so happy he was back. Maybe tonight I could dress up for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: There is a sexual scene! There isn't sex, just fingering and oral sex. The rating for this story has gone up.**

I walked into a small bar. Some soldiers were there drinking and having a good old time. I spotted Steve and James talking to each other by the bar. I made my way up to them, hearing their conversation.

"You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked playfully.

"Hell no!" James shouted and looked over to his best friend. "The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight, I'm following him. You're keeping the outfit right?"

"You know what? It's kind of has grown on me." Steve said with a laugh, taking a drink.

"That girl that hugged you when we came back…" I stopped in my footsteps. I wanted to hear where this was going. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No…" Steve said in defeat. "Well, not really. I know for a fact she feels something for me but I think she's just too afraid to get attached."

"I would be too at a time like this." James said. "Do you love her?"

"I think I do, Bucky." He said and leaned on the counter. "When I think about protecting, I think about her. I mean, I do want to protect everyone. Just…she's on my mind constantly."

"Have you asked her out yet?" Bucky asked.

"In a way I did…but she turned me down. I understand why now. I was gone for a month. Now, I'm back and…I don't know, man." He sighed. "She wants to talk about it."

"Go find her and talk to her now." Bucky said and patted Steve's back. "You two look cute together."

Alright, that was enough eavesdropping for me. I tapped Steve on the shoulder and he turned around, along with Bucky. Both stood up straight and were surprised by my outfit.

"You like it?" I asked and spun around. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"And…what is the special occasion?" Steve asked with a dry mouth.

"You saved a lot of men, Steve. I wanted to celebrate with you. It may not be dinner but I just wanted to…" I shrugged.

"Oh, right! We'll have to get dinner sometime." He said and I took his hand.

"May I steal Steve for a moment? I wanted to tell him something." I asked Bucky and he nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am! I'll just be over here." Bucky said and walked off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Steve asked.

"Can we talk about us?" I asked shyly, unable to look at his face.

"Now?" He asked surprised.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be now…" I shrugged and still avoided looking at him.

"If you want…it's been driving me crazy not knowing what you want to say." Steve said and ran a thumb over my hand.

I tugged Steve's hand and dragged him to a spot where very little people could see us. "Does…that offer still stand?" I asked, finally looking at him.

He swallowed before nodding. "The offer has never left since that night."

"I want to be…yours." I muttered and started to absentmindedly play with the buttons on his jacket.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" He asked and a huge dorky smile grew on his face.

"I do." I replied, giving him a big smile back.

He quickly picked me up in his arms and spun me around. I giggled like a little girl as I gripped tightly to him. He sat me down on my feet and I looked up at him.

"I've never had a girlfriend before…when do we umm…" He swallowed before continuing. "Kiss?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked as I tried to hide my smile.

"I…yeah." He nodded enthusiastically.

I leaned in closer to his face, just inches apart before I blew air onto his lips. "Not here, I know that. I want out first kiss to be natural and not forced."

"Right! Sorry…I hope I wasn't being forceful." Steve said apologetically.

I kissed his cheek, next to his lips. "You weren't. Come by later tonight. I want to show you something." I paused for a bit. "And also, I'm not trying to say we are going to have sex."

He and I both laughed and he shook his head. "Well darn, there go all my hopes." He teased. "But seriously, I would wait on that forever just to be with you."

I ran my hand through his soft hair. "That's good." I said.

Just as he said he would be, he came to my room that night. I let him in and shut the door. He stood in my room, examining it.

"Not much has changed." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smile. "I told you…I have killed someone before." I began to say. "I want you to know what happened…"

"You don't have to." Steve said and grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"I want you to know." I rubbed my thumb over his hand, looking at it. "I was attacked one night. It was way before I became Dr. Erskine's assistant. This man wanted to do very horrible things to me. He had a gun on him and used it on me." I turned my back to Steve. "Can you unzip my dress? I would like to show you my scar…"

A moment went by before I felt Steve unzipping my dress. Slowly I removed part of my dress, moving it to the side and showing a scar on my right hip.

"The bullet just skimmed me, thankfully." I was still not facing him. "I can't remember what had happened; I just remember I had the gun in my hand then and…" I paused before continuing, remembering what had happened next. "I just wanted to threaten him. The trigger was very sensitive and I shot him right in the heart. I didn't mean to shoot the gun."

I felt Steve's hand lightly touching my skin, one hand over my scar and the other hand on my other side. I turned my head to look at him. He looked distraught and uncertain.

I turned my body to face him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I saw him lean in. Finally our lips met. All of the sadness that was there left me.

I felt a warm sensation course through my body as I deepened the kiss. He returned the kiss feverishly. Picking me up, he swung me over and plopped me onto my bed. He got on top of me and I wrapped myself around him with my arms and legs.

I needed a moment to breathe and relax. So, I turned my head to get my moment. He pulled away slowly and looked down at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, nervous that he hurt me or scared me.

"No, you…oh god no." He breathed. "I just need to relax. I have a very strong craving right now that I am not ready for."

He had the look of embarrassment and I looked at him questionably. "Right." He said.

"Is something wro-…" I was cut off by a feeling of something hard pushing against me. "Oh…Oh!" I said and then turned my head away. "Um…I mean…that's normal. I am feeling that way too." He pulled away from me, embarrassed as hell. I frowned and sat up, scooting over to him. "Don't be embarrassed…there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep myself from…" He stopped talking. "The serum makes everything in me increase. So just being here with you makes it so very hard to not…" It was like he was trying to contain it.

"So, no more kissing?" I asked sadly, playfully poking his chin.

"We can still kiss, but I'm going to need breaks." Steve said and looked over at me. "With your dress almost off isn't helping me."

I blushed and then stood up from the bed. "I'll change into my nightgown if you want. You'll have to turn away though…"

"Alright." He said and turned his face in another direction from where I was going to change.

I slipped out of my dress and took everything off. Quickly getting into my nightgown, I smirked to myself. I was going to go commando tonight. In a way I wanted to test things out.

"Alright, I'm done." I said and he turned to me and smiled.

"I find you beautiful in anything. But the simplest things, like your night gown, make me find you more attractive." He said like he was in a daze.

I walked over to him and got onto his lap. I was facing him with both legs on either side of him, straddling him. He looked at me questionably but I acted like I was innocent.

"Well, thank you." I said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "My nightgown and I are really great friends."

He showed off his dorky grin. "Don't make me jealous of a nightgown, Ms. Black."

"Would you rather cling to my body at night, Captain?" I asked, knowing what I was hinting at.

He hesitated before looking away. "I would love that. Waking up to you would be the best part of my day."

"Someday, Mr. America." I said before laying my head on his broad shoulder. "By the way, I'm not wearing anything under my nightgown." A smirk grew on my face.

Oh I am so evil. Poor guy, I don't know why he puts up with me.

"Evelyn…" He said my name in a husky voice. "Please…"

I kissed at his neck before responding. "If you want to beat the temptation, you're going to have to practice."

"What if I can't? What if I just…" He quickly flipped me over so I was underneath him on my bed. I stared up into the blue, dazed eyes of my man. "Give in to the desire?"

"…Another night?" I suggested and wrapped my arms around him. "I want it, I do. But the thing is we just started dating. I don't want people or you to think I'm that way."

"I wouldn't think that way. I would think that you are a beautiful person who will take pity on me and let me please you." He said with a dorky smile. "That's what I want. I want to pleasure you. It doesn't have to be anything involving my…" He blushed and tried to find his words. "You know…" He cleared his throat.

"How do you know about the other ways to please a woman? Have you…" I trailed off.

"No! No…I've never even kissed a girl before you." He leaned into me, pressing himself against my center. "I've heard the guys tell stories…so I know a few things."

I smiled a bit. "I'd love for you to show me."

He grinned and placed his warm lips on my neck, leaving a few love bites here and there. "I want to taste you, Evelyn…I want to make love to you with my mouth. I want to hear you moan out my name while I pleasure you. I want you to give in and let me take you to the stars." He whispered all of those things into my ear and occasionally kissing or sucking on my neck or earlobe.

"P…please…" That was all I could get out.

He moved down me and slid my nightgown up. I couldn't help but hide my face. I wished that the lights weren't on. Thank god my legs were shaved and my lady bits were tamed. I just couldn't stop being embarrassed. He was the only man who has seen my parts.

There was a long moment before he spoke again. "I've never seen one before…" It sounded like his mouth was dry. "May I…?" I nodded with my hands over my face. Soon my hands left me and I was staring into the eyes of Steve. "Don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful. I won't take your nightgown off until you're ready to have me see you." He said and ran a hand over my inner thigh.

I moaned at the touch. What the hell? All he was doing was toughing my leg.

He grinned down at me and before I knew it there was a light touch on my clit. It sent a chill up me and I closed my eyes. Soon he rubbed me in a circle, sending more delicious tingles up me.

"How does it feel?" He asked, nervously.

"Good…great…amazing…" I said breathlessly. I grabbed his chin and looked up into his eyes. He was still gazing down at me while rubbing me. I guess he wasn't to see my reactions to his touch.

"You're so wet…" He stated softly before sliding an index finger in me.

I arched my back and moaned at the penetration. His breathing became ragged as he tried to control himself. He stood still before he continued to move his finger in and out of me.

"Oh, Steve…!" I gasped out and my nipples puckered from under my nightgown.

"Fuck it…" He said and quickly moved to be near my entrance. He placed his mouth over my center, shoving his tongue deep in me.

I grabbed his hair, tangling my hand in it. I felt something deep inside of me. It was coming, whatever it was. Moving in and out of me fast and hungrily, I bucked my hips up into him.

I swore I heard a small growl as he wrapped his arms around my legs to keep me in place. He didn't want me to move. He wanted to taste all of me. He wanted to devour me.

I felt myself getting higher and higher, soon I exploded into pleasure and moans. It was amazing. I couldn't feel anything but him on me, kissing my center as I came back down to earth.

My legs shook and so did my body. I was in heaven and it was all because of this amazing man. He wiped his mouth and came up to lie next to me. I wrapped my arm and leg over him, snuggling into him.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything else?" I asked and tailed a finger over his chin.

"Tonight was all about your pleasure, not mine." Steve spoke and kissed the top of my head. "Would you like me to stay the night or leave?"

"Stay…sleep in your underwear, I don't care. Go naked." I said and smiled up at him. "I want to cuddle and sleep next to you tonight."

"If that's what you want, alright." He agreed. "Maybe you'd like a round two?" Steve suggested and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what else that mouth of yours can do…" I said tantalizingly, tracing my finger over his bottom lip.

"If that's what you wish…" He said before running a hand down my side.

Steve Rogers did stay that night. My bed was a full size, so it was a little cramped. I didn't care though. This amazing man is mine and I am his. Whatever I did to deserve him had me thinking. This is the man I could see myself growing old with. This is the man I want to spend the rest of my days and nights with. Nothing could take him away from me.

**A/N: There you have it. I hope it wasn't too horrible. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Sex…:)**

A day later I was with Howard, trying to develop a shield for Steve. Howard made a few shields for him, but I knew that Steve loved his first one. Speaking of Steve, he should have been here by now. Maybe he's waiting by the receptionist?

"I'll be right back, Howard. I'm going to fetch our Captain." I said and left the room.

I paced to where the receptionist would b, but her desk was empty. I took a few more steps and found her kissing someone. That someone was _my _man. I had the urge to just rip that woman's face off.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Captain!" Steve pushed away from the woman, having lipstick on his lips. "We are ready for you, if you're not otherwise occupied." I said with annoyance and turned to leave.

"E-Evelyn, wait!" Steve called out for me.

I ignored him. I wasn't having any of this. Actually no I will put my foot down because that was not okay! I turned to look at him, fire in my eyes.

"Looks like you're letting women pick you up off your feet. How romantic is that?" I glared up at him.

His face looked so wounded. "Evelyn, it's not what you think. I swear…"

"Not what I think? You were making out with a girl! You didn't even bother trying to push her off of you! I thought you were better than this!" I couldn't help but show how furious I was. "I was wrong. You are just like the rest of these men, wanting nothing but something with tits and an ass."

"What about you and Stark, huh? How do I know you two haven't been…fonduing." Steve said awkwardly.

"Fondu-…you have got to be kidding. I'm not speaking to you anymore. This…" I pointed to him and I. "Isn't going to work out. You have a lot of kissing up to do for me to forgive you." I didn't let him reply back. I walked quickly away from him. How dare he accuse me of having sex with Howard! Fonduing? Does he not know what fondue is?

"Don't worry, Evelyn." Peggy said as she rubbed my back. I was in my bedroom with Agent Carter. I told her almost everything with Steve and I. I mostly just discussed about what happened today. "I'll go take care of him." And she left.

It had to of been thirty or so minutes before she came back. I was reading a book. Letting her in, I noticed she had a huge grin on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked with suspicion.

Peggy sat on my bed next to me, telling me what happened.

"What do you think?" Steve asked as he held up the Vibranium shield.

Peggy picked up a gun, pointed it at him and shot three times at him. Each bullet reflected off the shield. Steve poked his head up from behind the shield, frightened.

"I think it works well." Peggy said and looked directly at Steve. "Evelyn says hi."

"Oh my god, Peggy!" I said after she told me the story. "I never asked you to shoot the poor guy!" I was impressed but annoyed at her at the same time.

"You deserve someone who won't cheat, Evelyn." Peggy said with a frown.

"I think I overreacted…maybe she was kissing him and…I don't know." I sighed to myself. "I wish he just wouldn't be so…stupid!"

There was a knock on my door and Peggy looked to me. "I'll leave you two alone." She said.

She and I knew who it was at the door. Peggy opened the door and we both saw Steve standing there with a shocked and kind of scared expression on his face. Peggy walked past him without speaking a word to him.

He walked up to the door but never entered. "May I…come in?" He asked.

"Depends…are you here to hurt me more?" I asked, not looking at him. "Just come in and close the door, Steve."

Steve did so and quickly made his way to me. He bent down on both knees, looking slightly up into my face, while I sat on the bed.

"I swear it isn't what you think. She kissed me and the moment you came up was after…oh I don't know a second or two when she started. You know…that I would never do that on purpose." He said with sincerity in his eyes. "You know how I feel towards you. You know that you have my heart."

"Please don't say it, Steve." I quickly said. "If you say it, there's no going back. I…won't ever be able to fight my emotions." I said and looked directly at him.

"…You've been crying. Oh, Evelyn…" He mumbled and kissed my lips quickly.

The warmness of his lips sent a sensation down my body. He knew exactly how much I loved him. Yes, love. I can't hide it anymore. I am in love with this man.

A tear rolled down my face and he pulled away when he felt the tear meet his skin. "Evelyn?" He asked worriedly.

"I love you…" I managed to get out before more tears came out. "I love you, Steve."

His expression softened as I spoke to him. Steve ran a hand over my cheek, wiping away some tears. "I love you too. I only love you, Evelyn." He grabbed my hand and placed it over his beating heart. "I am yours."

My voice shook as I spoke to my lover. "And I am yours." I was scared of these feeling I had for him. He could hurt me so easily if he wanted to.

He took my hands in his own and kissed my knuckles. "When the war is over, I want to marry you." He said against my hands.

"Marriage?" I asked with a slight shock in my voice. "…Why wait…" Okay now I've become stupid. I need to shut up.

"As much as I would love to make you mine completely, there is a war that needs to be over. We'll get married afterwards and have as many babies you want." Steve's smile grew wide when he mentioned children.

I thought for a moment before speaking. "Let's practice then…"

His smile dropped in surprise. "What?"

"Let's _fondue_." I teased and kissed his nose.

He blushed a bit. "Yeah, sorry I thought that was….and well yeah…Stark told me what fondue is."

I couldn't help but melt at his blushing face. I kissed his lips chastely before pulling away. "You're okay, Steve." I ran my finger across his bottom lip. "You can make it up to me if you want." He swallowed hard and nodded. He took off his jacket and shoes. I pointed at his pants and shirt. "Those need to go. Everything needs to go."

He bit his bottom lip before I moved over to him. He took his shirt off but I grabbed his belt, unbuckling it and his pants. I slid them off and noticed his hardened cock in his boxers. I couldn't help but think how much I wanted to pleasure him.

I took his underwear into my mouth, tugging them down with my teeth. His member popped out, standing proud and tall. I smiled at it. He wasn't average but it wasn't monstrous. I couldn't help but wonder about the delicious hurting I would have in the morning.

I wrapped a hand around his thick shaft, stroking it slowly. He made a slight groan and I smiled to myself. I looked up at him and his eyes were fogged over.

"Steve, tell me what you want." I said.

He shrugged and simply just said one word. "You."

I needed him at that moment. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly stood up and grasped his head, bringing him down to me.

"Then have me." I said in a lust filled voice.

Hunger grew in his eyes and he took me on the bed. He crashed his lips into mine, forcing me to let out a moan in pleasure. Or was it pain? I felt his hand sneak up my nightgown and he smiled against my lips.

"No panties tonight either, Ms. Black?" He whispered against my lips.

"I've grown fond of not wearing them." I whispered back and let out a moan when he slid a finger into me.

It wasn't enough. This wasn't his cock, but I knew I needed to be stretched a bit before I could take him. I was a virgin; it was going to hurt if he just plowed right into me.

Soon two and later three fingers went in me. The third one hurt slightly, but I adjusted to it. He wiggled them around me and I felt my climax coming. Before I could climax, he sensed it and pulled out of me.

"Not yet…I want to climax with you…" He whispered and I couldn't help but smile. "I…don't have protection, by the way." He frowned slightly. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm positive. Plus, I should be safe…" I said as I thought over my schedule.

He swallowed before nodding to himself. I imagined he was giving himself a pep talk in his mind, judging by the look on his face. It was adorable. I then felt the hard tip of his length. Gasping, I looked up into his eyes. He stared back at me, slowly moving into me. He stopped every few centimeters or an inch so I could adjust. I could tell by how tight his muscles were that he was trying to not pound into me.

Once he was entirely in me, I felt full. There was this sensation that I could not describe in words. He wasn't moving at all, he was just in me and watching my face.

Slowly, he began moving in me and let out a breathy moan. "Evelyn…fuck…" He gripped my bed sheet. I could tell Steve was trying to hold back more.

I wrapped myself around his waist with my legs, pushing him into me as much as I could. "Don't worry…I'll be fine."

"You don't…understand. I want-…"

"Don't make love to me right now, Steve. I know what you want. I can see the hunger in your eyes. Take me now and make love to me later." I grabbed his chin and gave him a smirk. "Or should I be the one on top?"

He grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head. Steve jerked his hips, moving in me. Soon enough his thrusts became fast, hard, and deliciously deep. He made everything inside of me sing with pleasure.

As I arched my back, he held both of my hands over my head with one hand. He took his other hand and gripped my hips. He let out a groan and what I think was a low growl. Hot.

There was a ripping noise and soon I felt a breeze on my breast and stomach area. He ripped my nightgown from me, tossing it aside. That had to of been one of the hottest things I have ever witnessed.

He took my right nipple into his mouth, suckling on it as he continued to plow into me. I could tell his time was coming and so was mine. I made a loud moan come out of my mouth when he nipped at my nipple.

The nibble he did caused a wild sensation down my body and I combusted around him. He came after me, exploding inside of me. It felt amazing, like I was flying into the sky. Slowly I made my way back to reality and he was laying his head on my chest. We were both sweaty and hot.

Steve looked up and me and gave me this exhausted and charming smile. "That was…amazing, Evelyn." Steve breathed out. Slowly he removed himself from me and snuggled up against me. "When can round two begin?"

I looked over at him like he was crazy. "Really? Already?" I asked and he gave me a playful wink.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said and pressed himself against me.

"I have an idea." I said and placed my lips onto his lips. That had to of been the best night of my life, or at least one of them.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed the sex scene. Tell me what you think! As of right now I do not have reviews on my story but I think people like it…I am currently writing the next story to this series. I hope to have you guys come along!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple of days later Steve came back after a mission. He looked so devastated and torn. I had no idea what happened. I walked up to Steve and placed my hand on his arm. He just stared at me, not saying anything.

I looked around to see where his friend was. Maybe he could help me find out what was wrong with Steve. I couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly it dawned on me. I looked back over to Steve and I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, Steve…" I whispered and he just stood there not moving. "I'll listen if you need to talk. I'll stay if you just want someone around you. I'll go if you wish to be alone." I said, still hugging him.

Finally he wrapped his muscular arms around me. Steve buried his face in my neck and then I felt warm tears drip on me. I said nothing; I just let the man have his moment. I held him like that for about ten minutes before he backed away from me, but still kept me in his arms.

"I need to go file the report…" Steve said with a throaty voice.

I placed my hand on his cheek, looking up at him with an apologetic look. "Where do you want me, Steve?" I asked.

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked and placed his glove covered hand on my face. I nodded in response to his question. "Thank you." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and walked away.

I was in my room in a robe. I no longer had a nightgown because someone decided to tear it apart, but I had no complaints. I put music on my record player, having the volume on so it was background music. I might as well do something while I wait for him.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it and saw it was Steve. He changed into his normal everyday uniform. He was cleaned up but he smelt like alcohol. Steve had been drinking.

"Come in…" I said and let him in.

He walked in and sat on my bed, placing his head in his hands. "Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means I can't get drunk…did you know that?"

"I…had an idea that it would happen." I said, unsure if I should even speak or what to say. I closed the door and walked over to Steve. "Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He and I thought it could be one of the side effects."

Steve looked up at me and then looked at my shaking hand. He held out his hand and gently took mine, guiding me to his lap. I swung my legs over his lap, putting one arm over his shoulder and the other touching his face.

"It wasn't your fault…" I said softly.

"Did you read the reports?" Steve asked and I nodded. "Then you know that's not true."

"Steve…" I sighed out and pressed my forehead to his. "You did everything you could. Did you believe in Bucky? Did you respect him?" Steve looked like he was going to say yes but I put a finger over his lips. "Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Bucky the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it. I know I would."

"I would never have you out there." He stated with a frown.

"You know what I mean, Steve." I said and kissed his nose.

"I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not going to stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured." Steve spoke with a strong will.

"You won't be alone." I said softly and kissed his lips gently.

I could feel the tension go away when I kissed him. He gave in to whatever he was trying to hold back. He took the back of my head into his hand and deepened the kiss. Slowly he pulled away and I could tell he wanted me.

"May I?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Steve, you can have me...I'm yours." I said and ran a hand through his hair.

"I just want to get away, even if it's for an hour." He said against my lips.

"Why not make it two or three?" I suggested and he chuckled a bit.

"You won't be able to walk the next couple of days…" He warned in a husky tone.

"That sounds delicious, how could I say no?" I pressed my chest on him and it made him breathe out like he was holding back. "Don't hold back. Let me have it. I want to make you feel good now. Tonight is your night."

"Are you sure…?" He asked feeling unsure.

"I couldn't be any more certain." I answered.

That night he took me how he pleased. I was in pure pleasure and love with him. I felt that he was the same. He lost himself in me. There were a few moments where I was hurting but they were just silly moments. One of the moments he accidently laid on my hair with his arm. It was cute seeing his reaction.

Steve, his team, Peggy, Phillips, Howard, and I were in a room together. We all sat at a table. I was right beside Steve, having my hand on his leg. He hand his hand over my hand, rubbing his thumb over my hand absentmindedly.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he is a god. He's willing to blow half the world to prove it, starting with the United States." Phillips said.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic; he'll wipe out the entire sea board in an hour." Howard added.

"How much time we got?" Gabe Jones asked.

"According to my new best friend, twenty four hours." Phillips answered. "Hydra's last base is here." He held up a photo and pointed to the base. "In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do? I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door." Jim Morita said.

"Why not? That's exactly what we are gonna do." Steve spoke up. I looked over at him with a questioning look.

Steve was going to ride his bike, all suited up, and actually going to the base. He was going to explode the door and get caught. His team would be there to help him though.

As he was putting on his gloves I came up behind him. "I don't like this…" I muttered.

"Evelyn…you know I have to." He said and turned to face me.

"Do you?" I asked and touched his face. "I can't lose you, Steve."

He leaned into my touch and gave me a crooked smile. "You won't lose me, not ever."

"I wish I could believe that." I said and bit my bottom lip. "I feel like something bad is coming, something that I am not ready for and will never accept. I just feel it, Steve."

"I know you get these gut feelings, but you can't always listen to them." He said to me softly. "I will return."

"Maybe then we can have our dinner?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, right!" Steve laughed and hugged me to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

"No." Peggy and Phillips both said at the same time.

"Please, I must help!" I begged. "I know how to shoot!"

Peggy glared at me. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"I do, and I want to help! Please…" I begged with everything that I could.

"Woman, do you know the damage you would do to Rogers if you died?" Phillips asked and pointed at me. "You will not come and that's final." He turned to his team. "Alright, let's move!"

I stood there, frozen. I needed to help them. I can't sit here on my ass and do nothing. I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Howard.

"Evelyn…do you really want to go?" He asked me with no humor at all.

I nodded with a serious look. "I need to be there. I'm tired of being some doctor who made a super soldier. I want to help."

"You have no idea how important you are…" He trailed off and sighed. "Take this." He handed me a gun. "This gun fires normal bullets, but if you push this button…" He pointed to the button. "It fires off bullets that have stunning abilities." He looked at me. "You can only fire that twice…it's a new thing I made. Choose wisely."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, giving him a bear hug. "I'll be back." I promised.

"You better or I'll be in deep shit." Howard muttered out.

"What, you won't miss me?" I teased.

"More than you know, sweetheart." He said and tapped my shoulder. "Go."

I ran out the door and finally caught up to the group. I met up with Peggy and Phillips. They both glared at me but Peggy just sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't listen. Just keep your head down and out of sight." She warned.

"Alright!" I said with a big grin.

I was running inside the building with Peggy. So far there weren't any enemies until I heard someone firing a flame torch.

I aimed my gun at the man. He looked like he was heavy built. There was no way I could kill him with a normal bullet. Maybe firing his tank would kill him? I fired at the tank he had on his back, making it explode.

The man died and around the corner came Captain America. He froze in his steps when he saw me standing there. Peggy came up beside me and I felt the tension rise.

"What the hell-…" Steve said as he ran up to me.

"Steve, I can explain it all later." I said and touched his arm. "Right now, you need to go catch him."

He sighed and looked at Peggy. "You're late." He said before running off.

"He's going to be leaving in a plane. Steve won't catch up to it on foot." I told Peggy.

"Well, looks like he'll need a ride. Come!" Phillips shouted and we ran to a black car.

Phillips found keys to the car and started it up. We drove off, trying to find Steve.

"He's up there!" I shouted as I saw Steve running to the plane as fast as he could.

The plane was too far ahead and he slowed down to a stop. Phillips drove up to Steve, sliding to a stop.

"Get in!" Shouted Phillips.

Steve got in the passenger seat, in front of me. Phillips drove off quickly. We caught up to the plane real fast. Steve was about to jump onto the plane.

"Keep it steady!" Steve ordered.

I couldn't do it anymore. This feeling I had in me was too much. I had a horrible thought that I would never see Steve again.

"Wait!" I shouted and Steve turned to me. I grabbed his uniform and yanked him to me.

I placed my lips onto his; kissing him with all the emotions and feelings I had at the moment. All my love and worry was in that kiss. He returned the kiss just as passionate before he pulled away, a little dazed.

"I love you!" I shouted at Steve, due to the loud roaring of the plane engine and wind.

"I love you too, Evelyn!" Steve shouted back and turned to Phillips.

"I'm not kissing you!" Phillips shouted and it made Steve and I smile.

"Be careful!" I shouted and he jumped onto the plane.

As the plane took off we came to a stop. I watched as the man of my dreams flew away with some crazy fuck. I tried so hard to push the feelings down. I needed to focus.

We all were standing in the headquarters of the base. I paced back and forth waiting for Steve to come onto the intercom.

"This is Captain Rogers. Does anyone hear me?" Steve said.

"Steve!" I called out to him. "Are you alright?"

"Schmidt's dead." Steve responded.

"What about the plane?" Peggy shouted.

"That's a little harder to explain." Steve said, his voice sounding troubled.

"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site." Peggy ordered.

"There's not going to be a safe landing. I can try to force it down."

"I'll get Howard! He'll know what to do!" I said.

"There's not enough time, Evelyn." Steve said and I heard his voice tone change. "I gotta put it in the water."

"Wait, Steve wait!" I pleaded out as my world started to crack underneath me. "Please, don't do this! We can work this out!" I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Evelyn! Evelyn you need to calm down…" Peggy said in a panicked voice.

"I can't! The person I have fallen in love with is going to die!" The world started to spin and then move in slow motion.

"Evelyn…" Steve spoke. "Please, calm down…I'm still here."

His voice made me calm down just a bit to speak back to him. "Please, Steve…"

"Right now I am in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Evelyn, this is my choice." There was a pause before he spoke out to me. "Evelyn?"

"Yes…" I answered, my voice shaking.

"We are going to have to wait a little while longer on that dinner you owe me." Steve said to brighten the mood.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Next week…next Friday…at seven o'clock." I said, trying to give me some hope at least.

"Alright, that sounds good." Steve said back to me.

"Don't you be late, Steve…I've waited long enough for this dinner, Rogers." I said with a hopeful smile on my face. I knew I was fooling myself. I knew I was giving myself false hope, but at the time I didn't care.

"You know, I still haven't bought you a ring yet. Perhaps I'll do it after dinner?" Steve said and I could hear his breathing start to accelerate.

"I don't need a ring, Steve. I just need you." The sadness was back as I felt our time together fade away.

"Too bad, I'm going to get you a ring. Something that you would love to show off to everyo-…" Steve was cut off and all I heard was static.

My legs gave in as I let myself weep for the man I loved. He was gone. He was taken from me. This wonderful man that was mine is no longer around. If it wasn't for me choosing him, he'd still be alive. Then again, I would have never of had this chance to be with him. That doesn't excuse the fact that it was my entire fault. I murdered Steve Rogers.

Several months have gone by since that day. I was in the process of finishing the remake of the serum. Stark was working with me. On my desk I had a picture of Steve in a frame. Every day I will kiss the picture for good morning or goodnight.

As the days went on I found it harder to concentrate. All I wanted was Steve. Due to my distraction I didn't realize that I had pricked myself with the needle I was using to extract some of the serum to look at it through a microscope. How I found out was by Howard.

"Evelyn!" He shouted and I woke up from my day dream. "You're bleeding! You…" He quickly brought the needle away from me. I didn't feel anything though.

Soon enough I felt my eyes become heavy. I was starting to get very sleepy. In the background I heard Howard call out for me. I didn't know where I was or who I was with now. I just felt a lot of arms and hands on me.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room with Howard, Peggy, and Phillips. I sat up and looked at them. They had no idea I was even awake. They were too busy staring at the floor or their hands.

"What's going on?" I asked and it felt like my throat was on fire.

Howard shot up and looked at me. "You're awake…?!"

"You've been gone for over a week, Girl." Phillips said with a frown.

I tilted my head a bit. "Why?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Howard asked as he made his way over to me.

"I remember accidentally pricking myself with the needle…having some serum go into me…I don't remember how I did it." I looked at my hand where I injured myself, there wasn't even a scab.

"You're right…some serum went in you. We've tested everything and you seem fine." Howard said but it felt like he was hiding something.

"What?" I asked.

"You can heal fast…" He said with a frown. "You may feel normal, but…" he turned his head away. "Don't be alarmed…"

I blinked at him, unable to understand what he was trying to hide. He handed me a mirror and I looked into it. One eye was my normal blue eye color; the other was this purple with some red in it. The red color reminded me of fire. It looked like it was moving; it was kind of like a hypnotic.

"You heal faster than what Steve did, Evelyn." He said.

I swallowed hard, making my throat burn. "What is to become of me?" I asked.

"We don't know…" He said and sighed.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt…" I said and looked at Howard. "I don't know if this will affect others." I licked my lips before speaking again. "I want someone to kill me or freeze me until someone has figured something out."

"Freeze you?" Howard asked.

"You said I heal fast. You said I heal faster than what Steve would. Freezing me will be like putting me to sleep, unthaw me when the time comes." I leaned my head back into a pillow. "I'd rather die though."

"I'm not going to have you die." Howard said sternly.

"Then freeze me. If there is a chance that whatever I am becoming can somehow spread, freezing it will pause it." I furrowed my eyebrows. "You have that capsule to put me in. You said so yourself before all of this happened, that you made a capsule to freeze someone in. Here's your chance to test it out."

"…Alright…" He said with a hard tone. "If this is the only way I can keep you alive without you trying to end your life then so be it."

About four days later my condition didn't change, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I needed to be contained. I recorded myself on video, so that whoever I am when I wake up, whether I remember or not, this video will help me and whoever watches it.

"Are you sure about this?" Howard asked.

I laid on a table, just in my bra and underwear. I nodded to him. I wasn't scared at all. I was numb to everything since Steve died.

He pushed a button and it brought me into the capsule. I could tell he hesitated before he flicked the switch to turn on the machine. As I started to freeze I felt my heart rate go down, my body fought off the coldness as much as it could. Slowly I felt the power I had grown inside of me. It was making a protective shield around me so I wouldn't die. Eventually all I could see was darkness. It felt like I was sleeping and dreaming.

In my dreaming state I watched as my memories of my life played through my head. One by one I felt them slipping away. I had no idea what was going on. Why was I losing my memories? What was happening to me?

I saw Steve come into my mind. The memory of his death was something I had wished I couldn't remember, but now that it was happening I wished it would never leave. Soon I had no idea who this man was that I thought about. He then became nothing in my mind. There was nothing I could do, I was frozen in place.

It felt like I took a nap, because soon I woke up to the sound of music playing. I turned my head and found myself in an unfamiliar room. My memory was fuzzy. Everything felt weird. My body, my mind, my heart beat, it all felt different.

"Hello," called a woman that walked into my room. She looked unfamiliar. "How are you doing?"

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You've been asleep for over a year. We found a way to control what you have." Said the nurse.

"You're lying." I could tell she was.

"Ma'am, I am no-…"

"Don't ma'am me." I said and stood up. I noticed that I was in a 40's dress. One that looked like it was taken from my closet. "You tell me the truth right now…" I felt my left eye burn and the lady submitted to me.

"It's two-thousand and twel-…"

I didn't listen to her anymore. I had enough of it. The burning flame that coursed through me hurt but felt so good. I could remember very little of what I was before. I remember being a sad woman. I don't remember why. I remember my mother and father, but I don't remember how they died. I don't remember much of anything. I just remember useless memories, like the one of my dress. Yeah, like that's going to help.

An alarm sound went off and I turned to find a group of men running at me with guns. I held up my hands in defeat. I felt the urge to kill all of them, but I knew that wasn't me.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to tell you to go back into your room." Some colored man with an eye patch said.

"I take no orders." I said and felt sick all of a sudden. There was a pain in my heart, like it was stepped on.

"Evelyn?" Came a voice from behind me.

I turned to find some blonde, blue eyed man staring at me like I was a goddess. "Who the hell is Evelyn?" I asked in a harsh tone and the pain came back.

"Fury what is wrong with her?" The blue eyed man asked in a commanding tone as he started to make his way to me.

"Captain, I will advise you to not go near her." The man, who I think was Fury, responded back.

"Why not?" The man asked with furrowed eyes. "And why doesn't she remember her own name?"

"You think that if I knew the answer to that I wouldn't have already told you?" Fury replied back with a loud voice.

I forced myself to speak to this unknown man, who was accompanied by a brunette man with wavy hair, and a beautiful woman. "Who the hell are you people? Why am I here?" I looked over to the brunette man, who had a look of confusion on his face. "Do I…am I supposed to know any of you?" These people knew who I was; maybe if I played out calmly they would help me.

The blue eyed man took a step forward, holding up his hands like I was a wild animal. Why was he treating me like this? Did I look like a savage?

I took a step to him, hoping that it would have him think I wasn't going to attack him and that I wasn't afraid of him. As he came closer to me, he spoke softly.

"I am Steve Rogers. You and I are….were once partners." He said and took another step closer.

"Partners? Did I fight with you?" I asked, not understanding.

"You helped create a serum that made me how I am today." He paused for a moment. "You were also my…" Steve looked like he was embarrassed a bit. "Lover..."

Well go me. I do have to admit he wasn't ugly. He was very handsome.

"How did we become…" I shifted a bit.

"It's a long story. Please, just relax…" He said and went closer.

"I am relaxed…" I said with a questioning look.

"Then why is your left eye glowing?" The woman behind Steve asked.

I touched my face, under my eye. "I don't know…" I turned to Fury. "What's going on with my eye? Is it not normal?"

Everyone took a breath, I sensed them relaxing slightly. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned to find it was the handsome man.

"You need to go get checked out. Maybe someone can find you a mirror…" He looked over to Fury who rolled his one eye.

"Someone get this woman a mirror and Dr. Banner, I want you to check Ms. Black's powers. We have no idea what she is capable of and we need to know ASAP." He commanded the confused looking man, but he seemed to not be confused at the moment. Maybe it was just his face.

"Great…I'm a test rat." I mumbled under my breath.

**A/N: Poor girl has barely any memories of her past…I will be continuing this. This story will lead into The Avengers and so on. This story will continue into another, so look for it! :) I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you'll continue to read others to come. Have a nice day or night.**


End file.
